Citra
Citra (シトラ, Shitora) is a dog-like Mink who has joined the Marines for her own selfish gains. Her combat potential was great enough to earn her the rank of Commodore. She is currently in Paradise. Despite her title though, she's often times not taken serious. A lot of Marines just call her "Mutt" if they don't respect her. Those who do respect her call her Gold Eyes (ゴールドアイズ, Gōrudoaizu) A name given to her thanks to her signature golden eyes. The only reason she joined the Marines is because she wanted her own ship, to be able to search the world for the infamous Runa Runa no Mi, while not having to bother with the Marine getting in her way. It's a Devil Fruit that's considered to be inferior to most other Logia with similar strengths. But in the hands of a Mink, its potential is limitless. She appears sweet and innocent due to how short and cute looking she is. But she is a selfish, ruthless and violent Mink, who'd do anything to achieve her goal. She has little to no regards for others. She'll rarely ever work together with anyone, unless she knows that it will bring her closer to her intended goal. If someone has information that she needs, she is not afraid of beating it out of them. Appearance For her age, she is an incredibly short Mink. Standing only at about 4 foot in height. Her soft face also makes it incredibly easy to mistake her for a child. Her whole body is covered in slick, thin fur with a gray color. Her ears are large and fluffy, and typically hang down from the side of her head. She has a flat snout. A signature feature of her are her golden eyes. They shine bright like golden coins. It's also what has got her her alias. They somewhat glow in the dark too. Her tail is short and stubby and can barely even be seen. Expecially when she is wearing her clothing, or her armor. Normally seen wearing her armor, which is colored a dark shade of black, and comes with oversized gauntlets for her hands that she uses to fight others. Her legs are normally not covered in armor, so she can still be as nimble as possible. When not wearing armor, she wears simple black clothing that almost match her fur color. She doesn't really care about style or appearance, so she'll just wear anything that's comfortable when she's not working. Most of her clothes are either too small, or too big. Giving a lot of them a baggy, messy look. Personality Citra is a despicable Mink. She doesn't care about the well-being of others and only cares about herself and her own goals. Anyone who gets in her way is an enemy. But she prefers to keep the number of enemies she has got small. Even though she is not afraid of getting into trouble, most of the time she'd prefer to avoid it altogether. She prides herself in being a mink, and thus from a warrior race. And thus she will not take it kindly from anyone insulting her race, or calling her a bad or lackluster warrior. Her pride will get the better of herself, and she'll become incredibly angry. It's not unusual for her to be angry. Citra is incredibly violent when it comes down to fighting. For her, there are no cheap tricks in a fight, and she'd perform some of the most unfair techniques to gain the upper hand. Her anger and violence is reflected in the way she fights. Although, she's incredibly insecure when it comes to her own strenght. She's been ridiculed by members of her own race due to how low her potential to be a true warrior was. Most Mink can defend themself even as infants. Citra, however, was too weak. Despite her superior Mink heritage. This was one of the main driving forces that made her work towards becoming stronger. While it's difficult to become friends with her, it's not impossible. Those who she considers friends she will treat with respect, and not with her usual angry, selfish side. But even then, she will still worry about herself first before worrying about others. No matter how close of a friend they might be. Gaining her genuine loyality is something everyone considers impossible. Not with words, and not with strength. Yet, she's aware of her many flaws, but knows that she is unable to change her ways if she wants to achieve her goals. No one should get in her way, and she shouldn't make her goal any more difficult to achieve with people that would just slow her own, or might betray her. But, what she'd do, once she's obtained her goal, she is still unsure of. She is still a Mink, and thus it's not unusual for her to show off her mink-like traits. Being a dog-like mink, she has an affinity for meat and bones. As well as an unexplained hatred towards cats. Citra will often times try to greet people by nuzzling up against their face, but failing because she's too short to reach anyone's face. She gets angered easily, but can also be calmed down a little bit faster by patting her on the head. Although, afterwards she will be angry again, because she thinks that people are mocking her by treating her like a dog. History Past Citra was born on a island of Minks located within Paradise. It was a small island with only about 100 Minks living on it. Due to how small their tribe and island was, they remained unnoticed for a very long time. This particular Mink Tribe showed incredibly pride about the warrior aspect of their race. Even the youngest memmbers knew how to defend themself against threats. And because of that, any child born with below average strength when compared to the average power of a Mink, they'd be considered a bad luck charm for the entire tribe. That Mink was Citra. After she was born, and the tribe quickly taken notice of how weak she was compared to the rest of the tribe, even amongst newborns, she was given the title "Citra, The Bad Luck Charm". The leader of the tribe claimed that she'd be the tribe's downfall if she wasn't taken care of. Either by intense training, or abandoning her. Her parents would never want to abandon her, so they were forced to train her. Day after day, Citra had to be trained until she was able to keep up with the rest of the tribe. But the leader wasn't happy about the fact how she had to be trained so excessively to keep up with the rest. And thus, even after all of her efforts, she was still considered a failure, and a Bad Luck Charm. After her training, he wanted her to be abandoned at the sea. And if her parents didn't comply, they'd be abandoned too. Or worse. The leader told them that they had already prepared a boat to set her off to the sea, and that she'd be sent out the next morning. But, just as fate had it, the night before her abandonment, a crew of pirates had suddenly invaded their island. They had taken notice of the island and discovered the small Mink Tribe. Their plan was it to sell all of them off as slaves. Citra's parents hid her away and told her not to fight, because now even they thought that she wasn't strong enough to fight back. An intense battle had followed, and Citra was locked away, unable to help. In the end, the pirates were victorious. Even with their natural born strength and power to use Electro, they were outnumbered, and some of the pirates had Devil Fruits that allowed them to fight on equal footing with well-trained Minks. After the whole Mink tribe was defeated, they were taken onto the pirate's ships to be sold off as slaves. All 100 Minks were taken away. All but one. Citra was still on the island, hidden away. A young Mink, too scared to fight, and locked away from even being able to help in the first place. The day after, once all the pirates were gone, she broke free from her hiding place. All alone, she had no other choice but to flee the island. Without protection or the support of others, she'd have surely died. She used the small boat that was originally planned to be used to abandon her at sea to flee from the island. Drifting through the sea, all by herself for 2 days, until she was discovered by the ship of a merchant. Rescued and taken care of, she began her new life as a merchant's assistant. However, due to what happened at the island, and what her whole tribe has said about her, she was filled with sadness and anger. She didn't even care that they were all kidnapped and most likely be sold off as slaves. Citra was angry about her being born weaker than the others, and thus already deemed worthless. Even while she was just a child, her pride was greatly hurt. And she wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of more than her tribe thought. Become a true warrior and become even more powerful than anyone of their tribe could have ever imagined. While traveling with the merchant, she heard about the tale of a pirate who had consumed a Logia Devil Fruit that was all about moonlight. Once she heard moonlight being mentioned, she remembered what her parents told her once. How the MinK Tribe has a "true form" that is only unleashed upon viewing the full moon. She had never experienced it herself. Although, with the mention of the fruit, she got interested. Already, she began thinking about if it was possible to have full control of this "true form" using this fruit. And if she could, just how powerful could she become? Joining the Marines After working for the merchant for several years, after she turned 16 she decided to join the Marines. She had still trained over the years, and had become powerful enough to hold her own against some of the stronger pirates. And because of her natural fighting capabilities and strength, she was accepted into the Marines. Over the course of just 3 years, she has managed to earn the rank of Commodore. While a lot of people underestimated her, she still became a highly respected fighter amongst the Marines. Fighting pirates and protecting the innocent. Citra was thought to be a hero. But the truth is, she is only doing this for her own selfish reasons. It recently had come out that the pirate that used this moonlight fruit had been killed by the Marines. Right after hearing those news, she was finally able to follow her own goal, and look for this particular Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits go back into circulation after its previous owner died. Which means that she was finally able to get her hands on the fruit, and use it to become the ultimate mink warrior, with full control of her true form. With the rank of Commodore, she had her own ship that she could use to travel the sea. While she said she was going to travel around the world to fight pirates, what she actually meant is that she was going to travel around the world to find the fruit. With one ship and a small crew, she's embarking on her own selfish quest to find this Devil Fruit. The Runa Runa no Mi. Equipment and Abilities Equipment Citra is rarely seen wearing anything but her armor, that she has dubbed the "Mad Hound" armor. It's a black, dark armor that doesn't match the usual Marine style, due to the lack of white color. The armor is incredibly durable, and also very heavy. It's powerful enough to withstand blunt attacks from large hammers, fast sword slices and even bullets. The dark plates are the most durable parts, while the less dark parts are made of a more durable cloth, so she's still able to move around with ease Part of her equipment are also oversized gauntlets. If she were to shape a fist with them, they'd be just as big as her head. They are just as durable as the dark plates, and thus can be used for blocking attacks, or dishing out incredible damage. All in all, the armor is best used in close ranged combat, tanking powerful shots and breaking faces. Phsyical Abilities Compared to your average human, she is still way stronger than them, due to being a Mink. Her physical strength is great enough to lift things with obscene weight. She claims that she can lift up to 50 times her own weight. Although, she has yet to follow up on that claim. Her leg and arm strength is also incredibly high. Her legs enable her to run at speeds that make it very difficult to track her with an untrained eye. She's nimble enough to leap from building to building at top speed, as well as jump high enough to land on top of those buildings to begin with. With a single jump, she can leap over an entire 5 story building. Always able to land gracefully, she rarely suffers any damage from landing. Her kicking strength makes it possible for her to defeat enemies by breaking their legs with a single kick. And if it doesn't work the first time, she'll do it multiple times until it finally works. Although, she prefers the control she has with her arms and thus prefers fighting with them. While wearing her armor, she also wears massive, heavy gauntlets to empower her punches. Her punches are just as effective as her kicks, but with the gauntlets, they are stronger than the kicks. A punch with her bare hands could break down a wall. A punch with her gauntlets could break down an entire small building. Despite how heavily the gauntlets are, she can still move with them at top speed due to her strength, and punch with them like her arms aren't even being weighted down. Enhanced Senses Her dog-like abilities begin to show when looking into her senses. When compared to a human, she is far surperior in some aspects. Hearing and smelling in particular is something no human will ever be able to beat her in. While the other important senses aren't as developed such as hearing and smelling, they are still somewhat superior when compared to most people. Her sense of touch is enhanced thanks to her fur. Her eyesight is a lot better too, and she can keep track of fast people more easily than most other people. She can also see incredibly well in the dark and at night. And despite popular believe, Citra can in fact see in color. Her sense of taste though is no different than that of a human. Hearing Citra has very sensitive ears. She can pick up even the most silent sounds and react to them accordingly. Everything to her sounds a lot louder and thus extremely loud sounds can be very distracting, or even harmful for her. But her incredible hearing is more of a blessing than not. She can put her ear to the ground and hear the vibrations of footsteps and thus can determine someone's position, even if she is not seeing them. She can also hear people talking from a lot further away, as well as them just breathing. Because of all this, Citra can be an excellent guard dog, even though she'd never work as one. Plus, this makes sneaking up to her almost impossible. Unless someone is able to completely make their sound and smell dissapear, she can detect anyone with ease. Smelling Much like her ears, Citra's nose is also incredibly sensitive. She can pick up scents from far away, and can also quickly distinguish different smells from each other. She can pick up someone's scent, and then keeping focusing on it like a tracker dog and make it difficult for anyone to escape from her, simply by following their scent. Combined with her hearing, it's no easy task to escape from her. Citra has memorized a lot of different smell over the years, and thus she can tell various things appart without even having to smell them in the first place. Pirates usually always have a bad odor, and thus she can quickly tell them appart. Fighting Style Compared to most other people traveling the Grand Line, Citra prefers fighting up close and personal with nothing more than her own body. The closer she is to her enemy, the more dangerous she is. Her fighting style consists of high-powered punches and kicks, with Electro mixed in the bag for additional damage. In combat, Citra is incredibly unpredictable and violent. Using her speed to run circles around her enemies while getting closer, before pummeling them with a flurry of punches and kicks. She relentlessly attacks, without giving her opponent a window of opportunity once she's got a single hit on them. Even after her enemies are forced onto the ground, she'll still punch them until she's sure that they can't fight anymore. While she may be small, it just makes her even more slippery and difficult to catch while running around quickly. And her punches are powerful enough to knock out fully grown men with a single hit to the face. And when things get really desperate, she's also not afraid to resort to dirty, or downright feral tactics. She'll lunge at an enemy and bite them at full force. Her canine teeth can easily pierce through skin with ease. Going for weakspots such as the neck, or sensitive spots, like the hands, ankles and feet. Electro Being a Mink, she has the ability to use Electro for combat. Unleashing her own, incredible electric potential on her opponents to defeat them. And thanks to those Electro abilities, she is capable of holding her own in a fight. Even without real weapons. She can fight fully grown, trained pirates all by herself, and defeat them by either shocking them enough until they are paralyzed, or her prefered method, empower all of her attacks with Electro to pummel her opponents with her strength. Her Electro comes in various amounts of voltage. It's strong enough to knock out fully grown men with just a small amount of Electro. Well trained, superhumans won't go down as easy though. But she is easily on par with most pirates. Including Devil Fruit users. Her electro comes out in the typical form of bright blue lightning. But with certain techniques, it can also take on some different colors. Mainly red. Techniques * Electrical Chomp (エレクトリカルチョンプ Erekutorikaru Chonpu): Citra clings onto a foe and digs her teeth into their flesh. Afterwards she releases a painful shock through her mouth until her enemy somehow manages to push her off, or passes out. Due to her grip strength and sharp teeth, getting her off can be a difficult task. * Electrical Pummel (エレクトリカルパメル Erekutorikaru Pameru): Citra lets her Electro flow through both of her arms and relentlessly throws punch after punch at her enemy at high speed. She can punch up to 20 times per second with each punch having the force of a regular punch, despite the incredible speed they are coming out of. She has used this technique to end fights against weaker opponents before they even began. * Storm Aura (ストームオーラー Sutomu Ora): Citra lets her Electro flow thoughout her entire body. Her entire body will begin to crackle with electricity and lightning sparks fly off her fur. This technique is difficult to maintain and uses up a lot of stamina. But while it's active, touching her, or even just being too close to her will result in a painful electrical shot. She uses this technique to gain the advantage in close-ranged combat. The only way to avoid getting shocked by her when fighting in close combat while she is using this technique is to either be blessed with electrical resistance, or use weapons that don't conduct electricity. * Lightning (ライトニング Raitoningu): One of the advanced techniques of Electro. Instead of just letting it flow through her body, Citra instead releases it outright. Her electrical potential is shot out in the form of a lightning that functions same as a regular lightning. It can reach incredibly high voltage and can defeat weaker foes with a single strike. The lightning is normally released through her hands, but can also be released from anywhere else if she wanted to. While they don't have the same amount of voltage as an actual lightning, they can be just as harmful. They travel at the same speed as lightning and can thus be very difficult to dodge. Sulong She has never transformed into her Sulong form before, and thus there is no information on it yet. But, much like any other Mink, it will give her an incredible boost in power and speed. Relationships Species Other Mink Due to her experience with her old tribe, she is incredibly cautious and doesn't trust her own kind anymore. To her, every other member of the Mink Tribe is a rival, who would just make fun of her or taunt her if they learned about her past. With her goal to become the ultimate Mink warrior, any other Mink that has a similar thought will be considered an enemy. Thus she'll normally completely avoid any other Mink. Forced interractions with them are more than unpleasant for her. Often ending up in insults, or even fights. Humans Citra interracts with humans the most, considering how they are the most common species in the world. Ordinary humans she will treat with little to no respect. Since she is a naturally born warrior by nature, humans that lack the capabilities of a Mink to her are inferior and don't deserve her respect. On the other hand, those who have shown feats of superior strength, or just having Devil Fruit powers, she will somewhat respect. However, she won't try to befriend any of them either, or trust them. People - TBA - Goals She always wanted to prove herself to be a warrior, despite the doubts her tribes had. She wants to gain the pride that she never had, and become "The Ultimate Mink Warrior", as she puts it. In order to achieve this, she trains, picks fights, and searches around the sea for a very particular Devil Fruit. That being the Runa Runa no Mi. Using its ability to manipulate moonlight, she wants to have full control of her Sulong Form. If she ever achieves her goal though, she's unsure of what will happen in the future. In the end, she just wants to prove to herself that she is an incredible warrior after all. And she'd do anything to achieve that goal. No matter how many illegal or questiomable things she must commit first. Major Battles Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Kanel's Smolder character, having been slightly edited. Kanel has a tumblr and a Twitter page. (Although be careful, since he does also draw NSFW art.) *Her name is a derivation of the word "Citrus". Lemons in particular, which also gave her her golden eyes *Her bithday, 4th of April, the 4th month is a reference to the number 4 being a number of bad luck in Japan *When compared to a man of average height, her head would reach just below the armpits *If Citra were to be in an MMORPG, she'd be a Brawler/Tank Character *If she had never become a Marine, she'd have stayed a merchant *Her favourite food is chicken breast *Her specific colors are Black and Gold *Citra is not colorblind, despite being a Dog-like Mink *She can instantly tell appart the smell of cats, raw meat, alcohol and unwashed pirates *She can be briefly calmed down by petting her pet, but afterwards will be twice as angry Category:Minks Category:Mink Tribe Category:Electro Users Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Under Construction Category:Female Characters